


Not A Problem At All

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Viktor offers Mari his shirt like a true gentleman. Fluff!





	Not A Problem At All

Mari exhaled, opening her eyes as she was lying on her stomach. The woman licked her lip, looking at the time as she sat up on the bed and walked out. She walked up to the mirror that was in the corner of the room and looked at her body. There was nothing wrong, other than a stray eyelash on her left eye. Flicking it off, she walked into the kitchen.   
She sighed, looking at the cupboards. Snapping her fingers, she walked up to them, pulled out a blue tea kettle, filled it with water and placed it on the stove top. She smiled, putting her hand on her bare midriff. She was wearing only a black sports bra and a pair of salmon colored boxers. She walked up to the cupboards again, wondering if Viktor had some tea packets there. 

“Mari!” Viktor purred, his voice filling the apartment. 

“Hm?” Mari turned around, brow raised.

Viktor came walking down the hallway, his bare feet making slapping sounds on the hardwood. 

“Oh sorry, I thought you would want some tea, so I got up to put some on,” she explained. “Did you sleep well?” That morning, they walked to Viktor’s apartment, laughing. They held onto each other’s arms and then for two hours, made love. 

“Why yes,” Viktor answered as his tone of voice was rather salacious. He was wearing a large, dark green shirt with a pair of black shorts. He looked at Mari up and down. He felt like he could just gawk in pure disgust. “But…” he hugged her waist, pulling him into his warmth, “Baby, you shouldn’t be out here like this.” He said into her ear. 

“I didn’t want to make noise,” Mari explained, turning her body around and whispering in his ear. It was true. She thought if she whipped her clothes around, it would disturb Viktor and wake him up unexpectedly. That was when Viktor conjured an idea in his mind as if a lightbulb appeared over his head. 

“Hold on,” Viktor told her. He pulled himself away, his hands in front of his body as the near evening’s rays touched his skin. He grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his chest. That gave Mari a ticket to see his six pack body. He had six blocks on his stomach, evidence that he often worked with weights in his spare time. His blocks were smooth but hard like rocks in a quiet forest stream. Not a single scratch or stitch was on it, making his body seem as if it belonged to a Greek god. 

He whipped the shirt in front of himself, smiling. “Holds your arms up.” He asked her. 

Mari looked puzzled. “F-For what?” 

Viktor looked like he could chuckle. “Oh c’mon, dear. You wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity of my gentleman-like nature?” 

Mari placed her hand on the counter. “Gentleman-like?” she echoed. She made a small breathy noise. She gave in though. 

“Fine!” Mari averted her eyes. She held her arms up. “Put it on!” 

In just two short seconds, Mari found herself engulfed in a sea of cloth. The shirt covered her back and stomach, like a curtain does to a window. It reached barely her buttocks, but she didn’t have a problem with it. The collar sagged a little, almost going near the top of her bra, but she looked just fine. 

Mari chuckled, looking at herself. “Thank you, Viktor.” She told the man. She enveloped her arms around the shirtless man’s chest. Viktor let out two streams of small joy through his nostrils, wrapping his arms around the woman like an old man meeting his child again. 

Viktor kissed her forehead. It was small, but supple, his lips popping back as soon as he made contact. Viktor placed his chin on the woman’s black and blonde and his mouth went wide. 

“Not a problem at all!”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal. I don’t own this show. Yeah, I SHIP THIS! Heh… heh… Well, if Yuuri were to find about this…
> 
> …someone keep him away from some matches. 
> 
> Very far. 
> 
> But instead of that, hope you’ve enjoyed!
> 
> MA6.


End file.
